Utopia
by HollowedLover1379
Summary: 'We have to put up an act to protect ourselves. And you want to know why, Ally? I'm not human neither are they. If they found out about this, about me, about us... they'd surely kill us all.'


_**I**_

**Disclaimer: Nope, I don't anything. I own zero, nada, nothing of A&A.**

**A/N: I keep writing new ones! I'm crazy! I have five I need to finish… damn. Enjoy this one… please?**

* * *

_**700 C**_

Several blurs flashed through the forest quickly, men on horses fast on their footsteps. A young boy looked back, his face flushed red and his hair matted to his face by sweat. Where they going to die, by the hands of these _**weaklings**_? He shook his head, it wasn't possible. He hadn't even realized that his mother had transformed into an oversized cheetah and threw him on her back. He screamed and landed on the soft fur. She ran faster than before, and everything around him looked like nothing. She growled and he held on tighter.

The sound of arrows whistling caught his attention, and a loud angry growl was heard. His heart raced and he turned around to see what was happening, but he couldn't spot a single thing. What was happening? They came to a stop and he was placed on the ground in front of his mother. She licked his cheek and sadness gazed over in her eyes. He pouted and backed away from her, as did all the other children.

It was then he realized his mother and the other mothers were going to fight. "Go, hide," they growled together. "Protect each other, forget about us." None made a move. What were their parents saying? "Now, children, these humans are no good!"

They nodded and the ten children ran off, looking like blurs in the middle of a large field. A howl was heard and a young girl stopped running, looking back, her face stricken with fear. "Mama!" she yelled.

"We have to go! Our mamas said so! Let's go Mimi!"

The little girl pursed her lips and nodded, running to follow all the other children. They made it to a swamp and together ducked down in murky brown water. The sound of horses galloping passed them by quickly and they sighed in relief. "We're safe."

* * *

_**800 C**_

A loud wail was heard throughout the small hut in the middle of nowhere. A man smiled down at his wife as she gave him a weak smile back. "Oh Mimi, look at her," a man murmured. He picked up the young newborn and his eyes widened in fear. He looked up at her and dropped the child, who cried louder. "Mimi, what kind of abomination have you given birth to?"

She felt tears prick at the corners of her eyes. He walked backwards, preparing to head out in town to warn the villagers. "Wait," she whispered, gathering the young girl in her arms. "Don't leave Mike. Understand this, alright?" He looked at her carefully, but stayed by the entrance to the hut. "She's just a baby, when she gets older, I can teach her to transform into her humanoid form, or she'll teach herself. I'm a Chimera, but you know that I have to protect myself. If you love me, you'll understand, Mike. Please," she begged.

He looked at her and down at his child. "She's only half. She won't have half the powers I have. Trust me, you have to. She'll be loyal to you and I promise she'll never be violent towards anyone unless harms you or I," she explained.

He moved from the door and walked towards her, kneeling at her feet. He held out his arms and Mimi smiled a bit, putting the little girl in his arms. "She… resembles a… cheetah," he murmured. "She looks like a cheetah with the hints of a human."

The child in his arms was small. She had light – almost blonde – brown hair, blue eyes and on the top of her hair, cheetah ears. They were small and fuzzy, twitching at the smallest noises around her. She had normal looking hands, but her feet resembled the hind legs of a cheetah. She looked innocent and he couldn't just run away from a face like that. She grabbed onto his finger and dragged it to her mouth, hoping to bite down on it.

He reacted quickly and pulled his finger away. Her mouth opened widely as she cried, grabbing his finger again. "The villagers," he murmured. "They'll kill her. Where can we go to hide her?"

Mimi breathed deeply and explained to him a village nearby that no human ever visited.

* * *

_**812 C**_

She watched with tears in her eyes. He was leaving her. He was _**leaving her**_. After all they had been through; he was leaving her, dammit. He sighed and leaned down to kiss her, but she moved her head. He sighed and rubbed his forehead. "Mimi, I'm sorry. I can't do it anymore. I want to be a normal human," he told her.

She glared at him and he winced. "Normal human you say? You can't be one anymore. You age like a normal human, Mike. You'll be this young forever; you'll never look like an old hag. How can you explain to the villagers why you never age? Huh, Mike? Tell me, dammit!" she yelled.

He blinked and gritted his teeth. How could he explain that? "I guess I'll never have to. I'll just keep moving every time they become suspicious. I'm so–" A light tugging at the hems of pants legs caused him to look down. A little blonde boy looked up at him, holding on tightly to the pants, his other hand fiddling with his long shirt. He looked up, as if sensing his father's eyes on him and gave him a goofy smile. Mike's eyes widened and he gulped, stepping back.

Another body attached itself to his foot and looked up at him. The little boy, also, smiled and Mike closed his eyes, dragging his hand down his face. "I have to go. I'm sorry and I'll always love you Mimi."

He walked out and as soon as the door closed, a light browned haired girl walked in, glancing woefully at the door. "He's gone, huh?" she murmured. As if her talking was a cue, her younger siblings began to cry loudly. Her mother rushed to collect the younger one while she headed for the older one. "Mom, I – don't cry. It's not your fault. I promise."

* * *

_**950 C**_

"I'll race you to the old oak tree, Aust!" a man cried loudly.

His brother jumped to his feet and smiled brightly. He ran ahead of his younger brother, happily laughing. "Hey, you're cheating! Austin, come back!" he yelled.

Austin chuckled and turned to face him. "Am not, you just don't understand how much fun cheating is! Come on, I'm getting closer!" he said.

His brother chuckled and ran a bit faster. Austin cursed under his breath and looked at him, and he just smirked. "Dammit, Cole, let me _**win**_ for once! I want to taste victory!" he complained as his brother touched the tree first.

Cole laughed and was about to retort with something witty when they heard their names being called. "Austin and Cole, come quick! It's mother, she's not doing too well!" their sister called.

They gave each other a look of sadness and quickly raced back to the house. Their sister directed them upstairs to their mother's room and Austin winced. Cole stepped back, right into the hands of his 'sister'. "I–I'm confused. Mother was murdered and sister is unconscious… wh–who ar–"

Cole was thrown across the room violently, impacting the wall hard. Austin could've sworn he heard a loud crack. He glanced back and growled, running to stand protectively in front of his brother. He looked up and hissed at the man walking towards them. "I sense such power radiating from the both of you, I need it. I've never met half-breeds before, and they say half-breeds are stronger than the full-fledging thing. I want you two and your sister."

Austin growled louder and in a blink of an eye, he had his siblings in his arms and was jumping out the window. "Half-breed, come back here! I'm not done with you three!" the mystery man yelled.

Austin raced faster through the forest, not stopping once to eat, drink or sleep until he sensed the safety around him and his siblings. He collapsed by a tree and laid his siblings down gently. He covered his face and began crying softly. _Mom… I'm sorry I couldn't save you_, he thought. "You're all Mimi's kids, aren't cha?" someone asked.

Austin looked up and sniffled. A blonde haired man was looking down at him. He looked like his mother, he noted silently. Slowly, he nodded and the man frowned, sniffing Austin shirt. "You smell of death… of Mimi… and blood. What happened with her?" he demanded.

Austin frowned and the man growled. "She's dead? I'll kill the man who killed my baby sister! Jared, get these kids some shelter and water, _**now**_!"

Austin watched as three men came down from trees and picked him and his siblings up. "Don't ya worry kid, we'll take good care of you all, a'right?" one man said.

Numbly and feeling as if he could trust these people, Austin nodded before falling into a black abyss.

* * *

_**Present Time**_

_November 19__th__, 2013_

She hissed as the cold nipped at her cheeks and ears. Silently, she cursed the weather. Who wished for this kind of weather? Hell, it felt like the ice age (if she knew how that felt). She sped up her pace of walking home, hoping to quickly get by a fireplace for warmth.

* * *

To him, she looked beautiful and smelled fantastic. He inhaled deeply and watched as she sped up a little more, struggling to hold all of the newly bought groceries in her arms. He followed her silently in the shadows and almost chuckled when she slipped on a large slab of ice. She winced and he stepped out of the shadows, walking towards her. "Ow," she whispered as he got closer.

"Are you okay?" he asked, chuckling as she began cursing her luck.

She sat up and rubbed her back, biting her lip carefully. She looked at him and her eyes widened. She nodded slowly and stood up, picking up her fallen groceries. Slowly he helped her with picking up the fallen food and when all was finally collected, she murmured a 'thanks' his way. He smiled and held out a hand. "I'm Austin Moon," he said carefully and smoothly. "And may I ask what your name is?"

She raised a brow and shifted the groceries into another hand. She grasped his hand firmly and pursed her lips. "Ally Dawson… uh er, I haven't seen you in this neighbourhood before, you live here?" she asked him.

Austin chuckled and smirked, a look flashing through his eyes. Suddenly, she felt conscious under his intent gaze. "Not exactly." She shivered. Oh boy, what was going to happen? "I'm visiting a friend." She relaxed visibly and smiled brightly at him. "How about you?" he asked.

She shrugged. "I live in that condo. It was stupid choice, huh? Walking home with groceries in the middle of winter in _**New York City**_," she murmured. "Well, uh, it was nice meeting you."

* * *

He smiled at her one last time and walked away, not even bothering to say bye to her. Ally furrowed her brows. Who the hell was that guy and why was he so damn… _**strange**_? She was getting inhumanly vibes off of him and it made her shiver. _At least he's genuinely nice…_

She sighed and began to walk again. _Why do I want to see him again?_

* * *

**Did you guys like it or hate it? This is the first chapter, and I make most of my first chapters short… but I hope you guys liked it. And yes, it'll be a supernatural story. And yes, Austin is genuinely nice.**

**R&R**

**HollowedLover1379**


End file.
